spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfras Torrent Seal
The''' Sulfras Torrent Seal''' a.k.a. Corruption Seal (Sulfras 急流のシール) is a specially developed transformation of the Torrent Seal. It is not apart of the regular level up stages of the Torrent Seal, as this transformation can only be activated through corruption, or outside forces developing the transformation. The only known person to have ever transformed into this state is Kai Szasazu, who was shown in this form in season 5. Powers/Abilities As a specially developed form, the Sulfras Torrent Seal is a much more powerful stage than either the Sulfras Torrent Seal Stage 1 or Stage 2. For instance, the level of power in this state is far more increased and amplified than in the Torrent Seal Stage 1 or Stage 2, as it is essentially another way to the next step. One of the many unique abilities of this stage is that it grants the possessor an incredibly high amplified amount of durability, being able to take far more damage than any other form prior to this one. This is evident in Kai's fight with the Spirit Chi Warriors, where he took a devastating hit by Masai but managed to get back up with little to no damage whatsoever. Despite not having the same power advantages or durability feats as the Torrent Seal Stage 3, the Sulfras Torrent Seal is easily the second most powerful form, but is not apart of the regular line of Stages that one can acquire. The corruption of the seal also brings out the possessor's dormant power, as well as their violent and rageful side; as well as revealing a more brutal and aggressive attitude and nature. Overview History Spirit Chi Warriors! During the Dragon Summit arc, Kai undergoes a huge transformation where his grandfather, Voltaire, influences his mind by infesting it with corruption. As a result, his whole thought process, way of life, and fighting style changes drastically, making Kai more cold-hearted and brutal in nature. Later on, the corruption seal takes its effect on Kai as the expression on his face during the Dragon's Ritual was nothing short of silent rage, bloodlust, and an aggressive and violent desire to test his new strength. However, the bulk of the Sulfras Torrent Seal isn't truly unlocked until he obtains the full power from the Dragon Gods. When Kai begins to regret what he had done, the darkness of the Sulfras Torrent Seal in the form of corruption clouds his mind, fully taking over. After completing the final steps of the Dragon Ritual, Kai is able to fully maintain the corruption form. In the Dragon Ceremony room, the Sulfras Torrent Seal as stated by Masai is causing a chain of events to happen in Kai's mind that is too far deep in the process to be stopped. This is proven to be correct as one of the seal's effects on Kai causes him to reveal his true feelings towards his teammates, telling Saharu, Yugi, and Masai that he never really liked any of them, having a strong distaste for the team and the members themselves. He then states that he could care less about them, saying that he was merely staying on the team so that he could study their strengths and weaknesses so he could finally get his revenge on Yugi. Kai's use of the corruption seal is first showcased when he fights Yugi once again. Throughout their fight, it becomes not only a physical fight, but a clash of different ideals. As Yugi was fighting for the love of the sport, as well as to get his friend back, but Kai was fighting for the mere purpose of defeating and taking Yugi's life, accomplishing what he should have had a year ago. During the fight, Kai expresses a more ruthless, merciless and almost savage-like style of fighting as he tries to not only defeat his rival in combat, but kill him as well. In addition, throughout the battle, it is well-noted that Kai's endurance, as well as his raw speed, physical strength, durability, chi concentration and chi manipulation had all been enhanced to a level that was thought unobtainable to him at the time. In the end, he claims an unexpected victory over Yugi as he purposely attacks Kairi, but with the results that he didn't intend. After his fight with Yugi, Kai's subconcious has entered an involuntary internal struggle, causing restless anger and confusion, forcing him to flee to the Mystic Springs. Kai is later seen returning to Dragon's Den, entering battle with both Bauraki and Zanisa, easily killing them with two powerful techniques. Kai then eventually meets up and finds some of his old teammates. After a short exchange of insults and bitter conversation, he challenges them to a fight. During their fight, Kai proves to be too much for his former teammates, belittling them, as well as gaining superiority over them. Although they do employ some decent strategies on him, he manages to tank all of their attacks. However, Masai's 128 Points of Divinity knocks Kai down and out of his Sulfras Torrent Seal form. However, because of the amount of durability that is compacted and within Kai's spirit points and physically, he was able to tank part of the assault, which allowed him to continue his assault. However, this attack did indeed hurt him as evident when Yugi's one punch to Kai's face took him down. Afterwards, Yugi manages to snap Kai out of the corruption, making him realize the his wrongdoings, and that he has a life to live for, without the aid of evil assistance. Kai eventually destroys the corruption from his mind, finally reforming himself. During Kai's fight with Voltaire at the Dragon's Den Summit, Kai tricked Voltaire into obtaining the Sulfras Torrent Seal once again, but instead of the Corruption taking over like before, Kai had isolated it from his mind, preventing the seal from manifesting and allowing Kai full control. Spirit Chi Brawlers! Trivia *Kai Szasazu is the only character so far who has been seen in the series to use this transformation. **This is until his son, Gou Szasazu learns the ability to do so as well. *Although Kai was corrupted with the Sulfas Torrent Seal, he was at least aware of what he was doing, preferring to be this way. This was shown in two different instances: **This evidently shown when he regains his fighting spirit and pride of not wanting anybody to fight Yugi Typhoon other than himself. **This also appeared when he fought his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu for the second time and isolated the corruption from his mind, without completely destroying it, meaning he was in control of his actions the entire time. *Despite the Sulfras Torrent Seal bringing out the inner evil, as well as rage, corruption and brutality of a person, Kai sympathizes at the end of his fight with Yugi, honestly believing that he wanted to win without any interference. **This is shown as although he attacked Kairi Yumatake, he was merely doing so to get her out of the fight, not aware that Yugi would take the hit for her. Category:Transformations Category:Torrent Seal Category:Exclusive Forms